


(Love Is Like a) Heat Wave

by youaremyworldlois



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, literally WHAT plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: This is literally just sex and also love I guess(now a two parter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When does this take place? idk. Whats a plot? idk. I've literally never written ff in my life but this is what Ginny/Mike has brought me to.

_Whenever I'm with him_ ****  
Something inside ****  
Starts to burning ****  
And I'm filled with desire  
Could it be a devil in me  
_Or is this the way love's supposed to be?_

 

 

Ginny Baker is bright like the sun. Her laugh. Her smile. Her energy. And when Mike is deep inside her like this she burns him. He has his face buried in her neck as he continues to pump his hips into her heat. He can hear her soft gasps in his ear on each in-stroke and feel her long legs tighten high on his torso on each long drag-out of his dick.

The day is bright and the sun shines through his glass walls directly into where they’re grinding together on the bed. They’re sweaty and slow and neither of them wants to reach the end yet, so he pauses. Mike lifts his head to look at Ginny's face and god she’s beautiful, sweaty, hair matted and all. She slowly opens her eyes like she can’t quite figure out where she is or why the bright hot pleasure stopped. It takes a couple of seconds but then her eyes focus on his and she’s there with him.

“I always forget how perfect you feel,” Ginny whispers.

He grins and she grins back. Mike lets his head fall to rest his forehead on hers and resumes the movement of his hips, faster and with a definite purpose this time. Ginny’s legs let go of his waist to fall wide on the bed as she uses her feet to try and match his pumps. Her soft gasps turn into rhythmic whines as she starts tightening around him. Mike grabs her under the knees to spread her wider while simultaneously planting his knees on the bed and lifting his hips so they’re directly on top of hers. His ass starts pumping up and down and Ginny gets louder and louder, not quite able to drown out the wet noises caused by his dick inside her pussy.

He’s still looking into her face and her eyes are completely unfocused which means she’s giving all her attention to reaching her pleasure. Mike feels that familiar pressure in his balls and knows he’s not going to last much longer either.

He plants his elbows firmly besides Ginny’s head and leans into her ear to whisper, “That’s it Ginny, that’s it baby, come for me. I love you, I love you, I love yo-,” and suddenly her arms move from squeezing around his shoulders to grabbing his ass in a tight grip and Mike stills. He jerks his head up and sees Ginny’s own head is thrown back digging into the pillow, her mouth open wide in a silent scream. Mike feels Ginny trying to pump her hips below him, so he lets go of her legs and lets her please herself on his cock until she stills and relaxes, still making whimpering noises in the back of her throat.

Mike moves quickly. He leans back to kneel, thighs splayed on the bed, and pulls Ginny’s hips towards him making sure to never leave her tight heat along the way. Ginny meanwhile lets herself be handled with a pleased smile on her face. He quickly strokes his dick into her one, two, three times and he’s done. Mike hears Ginny whisper things he can’t quite focus on because everything is too hot, too much. He comes with his head bowed, one hand on Ginny’s right hip, his left on the perfect globe of her breast, and a deep groan Mike vaguely recognizes as his own.

There’s a pause, a stillness in the room and then he feels Ginny’s hand come up to join his on her chest. That’s when Mike feels that heat again. This time where he knows his heart is supposed to be, like the heat of Ginny’s hand was able to reach his own chest. He looks up to meet her eyes; she’s smiling, that dimple in her chin sweet and familiar.

Ginny Baker is bright like the sun. Her goodness. Her heart. Her love. And Mike Lawson adores her for sharing that light with him. He detangles himself to lie down beside her and let the sweat dry on their skin. There’s nothing but the sound of soft breathing for a while and then something spurs Mike to shifts his head to look at Ginny, finding her eyes already roaming his face.

“I love you,” he says again.

“I love you too.”

Her response is quick and steady. They both smile this time.

 

 _Whenever he calls my name_ ****  
Soft, low, sweet, and plain ****  
Right then, right there, I feel that burning flame  
Has high blood pressure got a hold on me  
_Or is this the way love's supposed to be?_


	2. Ginny's man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing again (in Ginny's pov bc it was requested)

Sometimes Mike insisted she be on top. She knows watching her breasts move with the movement of her thrusts is one of his favorite things, but one of Ginny’s favorite things is to feel the sturdy, warm, weight of Mike’s body sinking her into the bed. Like right now. They’d both just come down from their orgasms, still sweaty, and Mike hadn’t moved for a minute or two. His face was beside hers on the pillow and his eyes were closed, giving Ginny time to catalog his face (another favorite activity of hers).

A small smile curves his lip, almost hidden by his beard (now trimmed down compared to when they started dating.) The sight causes Ginny to sigh, feeling like she’d never like to move from beneath the comfort that Mike’s weight brought her.

She glides her hands up his wide back and hears Mike groan. Its then that he moves off her to lie on his back.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to crush you there for so long.” His voice is still gruff from their previous activities. Mike isn’t a quiet lover.

“You know having your bulk on me is something I enjoy, Old Man.” She hears him groan again, theatrically this time, and she laughs, her smile wide.

She looks at him several seconds longer and then moves to lie flat on top of him, her breasts flattening when pressed to his chest. Mike warps his arms around Ginny, his hands moving down her back and then up again in a smooth caress. They lie like that for an indiscernible amount of time until Ginny feels Mikes legs widen and his cock rise against her ass. Ginny hides a grin against his chest, enjoying the effect she knows her body has on him.

His hands move lower on her back and without words Ginny lifts her hips. She settles with her legs on the bed and with his help she sinks down on his cock until he fills her completely. She pauses to savor the feeling and then starts rocking softly.

Still lying flat on him she barely moves his cock inside her, letting herself enjoy just how much he fills her up. Mike stays still for her pleasure but eventually Ginny feels his hips start to meet her thrusts and the noise of skin meeting skin starts echoing in the room. His thighs and balls slap against her ass over and over and over.

Ginny’s breath starts coming fast. She lifts her torso so her breasts hang above Mike’s face and he latches on to her pert nipple immediately. She feels herself come hard and fast, a scream erupting from her lips with surprise. She feels her legs tremble where they’re folded on either side of Mike and she feels the wetness between her legs get more intense as pleasure courses through her body.

When the intense heat subsides, Ginny looks down to see Mike smiling widely and feels his chest moves up and down with his chuckle, like he’d been caught by surprise too. She lowers her head to kiss him lushly and open mouthed, finding his happiness unbearably sweet.

Ginny sits all the way up with the intent of riding him hard and fast because she knows he hasn’t come yet. She brings his hands up to hold her breasts and feels him plump them in is hands, his hold tight. Putting her own hands on his chest for leverage, Ginny starts moving her hips at a fast tempo, keeping her eyes on his face.

Ginny loves Mike’s sturdiness, his thighs, his chest, his arms, his hands. They’re both athletes, their bodies strong and conditioned for physical activity so she knows he can handle her when she wants to work his cock hard, his power willingly given for her pleasure.

Mike’s heavy breathing starts to sound more like gasping until a groan breaks free and she feels herself start to tense again and her wetness starts to soak his lower stomach. Mike sits up letting go of her breasts and taking hold of her ass, taking charge of her movements. Ginny wraps her arms tight around his strong shoulders and works her lower body back and forth on his cock, wanting to please him.

While Ginny tries to reach for that second orgasm, she hears the whisper of her name mixed with love words being mumbled into her hair.

“Ginny,” Mike’s voice is rough and low, “are you going to come again?” he asks.

She nods her head where it’s resting against his shoulder with a chant of, “Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” leaving her mouth.

She feels Mike bring his hand all the way down to where his cock is stretching her and stroke the wet skin there and just like that she’s coming. This orgasm is longer than the first as her hips’ movements shift to a tighter tempo and her head is thrown back in a gasp until she feels Mike’s thick cock jump where it’s snug inside her. Knowing her orgasm triggered his prolongs her pleasure and short hoarse screams leave her mouth. She hears Mike curse as he presses her down more firmly on his cock, his own hips restless below her.

 

 

Mike’s hands eventually start to roam her back until they both settle and their breathing goes back to normal. Ginny then lets go of his shoulders to hold his face, giving him a sweet kiss, like a punctuation at the end of a long paragraph. Even if she couldn’t feel his smile because it was pressed against her own mouth she’d still know he was smiling by the way his eyes were crinkled at the corners. Ginny sighed, there was that sweetness again.

Ginny remembers she had vague plans to get up and clean them both off of the mess she made but she’d wait for a bit. For now, in this one moment among so many they’ve had and will continue to have, she feels perfect with his arms tight around her and doesn’t feel like moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are nice <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice


End file.
